Night Rain
by 1SL4ND3R
Summary: Vampires. Hunters. Two sides. Two mortal enemies. But what if there was more to the supernatural? Meet Ayame. Ward of Cross Kaien. Read on to find out how she fits into this world of vampires and hunters. WARNING: AU! OC/?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Since time, vampires and humans have been at war with each other. Centuries of carnage pass, as humans were killed by the dozen. That was until they were gifted with weapons that were able to destroy the creatures of the night, and so was the origin of the Hunters. Both sides strived for survival, and in their wake, they left blood and dust.

It wasn't long before a hidden side of the war revealed themselves. The new faction was formidable, and despite this remained utterly neutral, taking in vampires, hunters, and mundanes alike, who wished to stay out of the conflict. This foe made both parties wary, as they easily held back hordes of vampires and evaded even the best hunters' trackers.

Christened as the Twilight Dwellers, remaining along the line between the day when humans roamed, and the night when vampires ruled, they were intimidating opponents. It wasn't until both sides had decimated several towns in one night that the Twilight Dwellers finally had enough.

They called forth the leaders of the hunters and vampires. It was a historic meeting, the very first between all the faction leaders and the unveiling of the Twilight Dwellers true faces.

The Romuli Familia.

Creatures with longevity comparable to a pureblood vampire but the mortality of a hunter - hard to injure but able to die. Supernatural abilities within each member of the familia no matter how diluted the blood. As the power-hungry beings they are, the vampires and hunters demanded more information of the familia but were denied.

Any hostility was quickly dealt with; the Vampire and Hunter Leaders subdued promptly by the Romuli Head, and the other vampires and hunters held back by the hidden familia members. Seeing how easily they were overpowered, the vampires and hunters stepped down.

With all sides calm, the Romuli Head pulled out a contract that stated that an academy would be created for the hunters for future hunters. The children and prospective members of the Romuli Familia will partake in the project as students and eventually join the hunters or remain neutral. In return, the hunters will stay away from the Romuli's territory, and only attack vampires who have done a significant transgression against humanity or have fallen to their bloodlust aka the Level Es.

As such the contract would give the hunters the power to stop vampires and protect their cities and still hunt down their prey and protects the vampires from unnecessary kills against their kind.

Seeing the merit both the leaders agreed and as such the beginning of a tentative peace began.

Over the centuries children of the Romuli clan have attended what was dubbed the Venator Academia, their skills awing many other students. The attacks against the mundanes had decreased to the point vampires had become mere myths. The relationship between Hunters and Vampires were tense, but the contract kept them from outright war.

But to the purebloods who have nothing but time on their hands, the contract was nothing but a block on their usual games. What better way to ruin an agreement than by destroying the ones who created it in the first place?

* * *

**Just an idea that has been flying around my head. Huge AU reminder. Probably will only show some hints of canon. Depends on how I want this to go. Leave a review and if you got questions don't be shy to PM me!**

**Published: 19/02/20**


	2. The Night Class

**WARNING: Rated T for violence, minor coarse language, and possibly some minor suggestive adult themes or bloody deaths/fights.**

**Disclaimer: This fanfic is based off the 2005-13 shōjo manga series "Vampire Knight" written by Matsuri Hino. All canon characters belong to Matsuri Hino, except for any original characters that I have added. Original elements and changes to the plot also belong to me. **

**"Night Rain" is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places and events and incidents are either the product of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner, any resemblance to actual people, dead or alive, or actual events are purely coincidental.**

* * *

**01 - The Night Class**

**Third Person POV**

A young woman sighed as she leaned against the wall by the gates, gazing up at the clouds. Her hair could be compared to spun gold, and her eyes a mirror of the heavenly night. She took in the various hues of the sky as the sun began to fall beyond the horizon. Everything was at peace-

_"KYYYAAAA!" _

The woman scowled. That was until now.

The blonde glared at the crowd of fangirls in front of her, her hands twitching to the knife hidden beneath her school skirt. She held back the urge to attack as the girls continued to squeal waiting for the gates to open.

"Everyone, please calm down and head back to your dorms!" The young woman turned her attention seeing a brunette standing in front of the gates, her arms spread as if to hold back the crowd. She shook her head fondly at her friend, Cross Yuuki, her fellow Guardian. "Ayame, help me out here!" Yuuki cried out.

The young woman -now known as Ayame- sighed but stepped up, her hand brushing her thigh where her knife was hidden. Standing beside Yuuki, she glared darkly at the crowd of girls. A dark aura surrounded her, very similar to a certain silver-haired hunter. "Move. Or else." She stated clearly, her eyes promising that if they did not listen, there would be hell to pay.

Squeaking in fear, the girls moved to crowd the sides, clearing the pathway. Yuuki gaped at her older friend. "How'd you do that?" She asked, pouting. Ayame chuckled, patting the shorter girl's head. "You're just too nice ." She smirked before looking around, making sure the fangirls didn't overstep their boundaries. "Have you seen Zero yet?"

Yuuki huffed angrily, stomping her foot. "No! He's late! Again! I bet he's napping somewhere!" Yuuki ranted not noticing the said boy was walking up behind her, much to Ayame's amusement. She smirked, holding back her laughs seeing Zero's face darken as Yuuki continued to insult him. "He never shows up on time and drops duty early! He's irresponsible for leaving us to do all the work! Why must he be so lazy?!"

Zero squeezed the top of Yuuki's head, eyes shadowed. "So that's what you think of me huh?" His eye twitched as Yuuki yelped, trying to escape Zero's grip. "At least I'm not some stupid girl." He dissed. Yuuki tried to kick and punch Zero, only for the silver-haired guardian to hold her at arm's length so all her attacks couldn't reach him. "I am not stupid!"

Ayame stood to the side, covering her mouth to hide her smile as she watched the other two guardians continue to banter between themselves. Glancing at her watch, she cleared her throat to gain the pair's attention. "Ladies, you're both beautiful," Zero glared at her causing her to chuckle, "But it's almost time for the exchange." As if on cue the girls began squealing again, much to Ayame and Zero's annoyance.

**Ayame's POV**

Zero and I quickly moved out of the way, while Yuuki remained as the crowd surrounded her. "Okay, okay! Everybody move back please!" She yelled, "It's curfew time for everybody in the day class, so just go back to your dorms."

"Don't get so bossy just because you're a prefect!" One of the girls yelled as Yuuki struggled to hold them back.

I leaned back against the brick pillar of the gates as she watched on with amusement. 'Cross Academy is a prestigious private school that divides its student body between two groups: the Day Class,' I observed the dark uniforms before frowning, 'and the Night Class.'

I grimaced as the crowd of rabid fangirls squealed once again. 'The day class and the night class share the use of the school facilities in a rotation. But when the classes change in the evening, it's always complete chaos.' I frowned when I heard the ominous click of the gate being unlocked, hands shifting to my concealed knives on my thighs.

_'The reason why students from the Day Class always crowd around in the evening is that…'_ I scowled, glaring daggers at the white-clad students that passed through the gates. _'The Night Class is an elite group of students, and they are all completely gorgeous.'_

"Good morning ladies! Still, as pretty as ever, I see!" The ever flirtatious Aidou Hanabusa greeted.

My eye twitched in annoyance when this triggered the fangirls to squeal over the damn Night Class again. Seeing the girls rush and push Yuuki over I glared and was about to stomp over when I was held back. My blue eyes met piercing violet. Understanding the unsaid message, I scowled, pulling my arm free but remained where I was, watching for any threat to the Day Class students.

I tensed as one of the Night Class students stepped forward and kneeled before my fallen comrade. "Are you okay, Yuuki? They're always so difficult to manage."

I rolled my eyes seeing the blush on my younger friend's cheeks. "Kaname!" She squeaked, much to my ire and amusement. She snapped up to her feet, blushing deeply under the gaze of the Night Class student. "Yes, I'm just fine!"

"You're always so formal with me," The man chuckled, "It makes me really sad…"

_'Kuran Kaname, the Night Class representative as well as the Dorm Leader for the Moon Dormitory.'_ I frowned as I watched the interaction between my friend and Kuran. _'But also Yuuki's major crush.'_

"Oh… I-I didn't mean to! It's because you saved my life!" Yuuki stammered.

"Don't worry about that anymore." Kaname gazed at Yuuki. "It happened so long ago." The hand that was patting Yuuki's head was grabbed into a tight grip. I glared daggers at Kuran as I pushed Yuuki behind me, Zero gripping Kuran's wrist.

"Class is starting… Kuran." I glared. The Night Class President smirked down at me as he jerked his hand away from Zero. He turned to leave, following his group. "You're scaring me, Mr. Prefect, Ms. Prefect." He called over his shoulder.

We watched as the man turned, the group of students leaving the school building. As Zero turned to scold Yuuki, I witnessed as a Day Class student bravely approach Kuran and to give him a rose.

"It's none of my business how much you suck up to Kuran, but you do know the rules, right?" He glared, making Yuuki tense.

The girl passed by me, squealing to her friend at her successful feat while I observed Kaname as he stared at the rose in his hand in contemplation before turning and joining his fellow Night Class Students.

Yuuki pouted. "I know already! They're different from the rest of us." Her eyes were filled with longing, and following her gaze, I couldn't help but roll my eyes as she watched Kuran leave.

_'Because the Night Class isn't just an elite group of beautiful students.'_ I plucked a box of pocky from my jacket pocket, nibbling on one as I watched the Night Class walk on. _'The secret that no one knows about the Night Class is that every one of them is a "vampire."'_ Snapping the pocky in half, I turned my back and watched as my fellow prefects bickered again._ 'For that reason, our job as prefects is just a cover.' _

I fought back a smirk as Yuki punched Zero for being late after he successfully scared off the Day Class girls back to their dorm. _'Our real job is to act as the "school guardians." To protect the secrets of the Night Class.'_ Turning on my heal, I nibbled on another pocky and waved over my shoulder. "I'll be heading back to report to the Headmaster first!" I called.

_'Ever since long ago, there has been a conflict between humans and vampires. In this country, only a select number remember the past. But the existence of vampires is still a terrifying reality.'_ I paused when I heard something crunch under my foot. Pulling my foot back I frowned and picked up the withered rose in my hand. I glared seeing the same ribbon wrapped around it to the rose the Day Class student gave Kuran. I crushed it, throwing it to the bushes, never noticing the eyes that followed me.

_'The reason why students in the Day Class don't know about the school's secret is that we deliberately block off all connections between the two classes.'_

"This is ridiculous." I bit back a chuckle, casually sitting across one of the sofa chairs with my legs over the arm of the chair, as Zero yelled at the headmaster, Cross Kaien; Yuuki's adopted father and Zero and my guardian.

"How can you possibly expect just the three of us to guard the whole bunch of bloodsuckers and deal with the screaming idiots, MR. CHAIRMAN?! Zero slammed his hands on the man's desk.

Yuuki sweat dropped while I laughed at the familiar complaint.

"I admit that is it difficult to deal with every night. Thanks for your hard work!" I couldn't help but smile at my guardian's laid back answer and encouragement.

"Go find someone else to help Ayame and me before this whole thing implodes! She's worse than useless!" Zero pointed accusingly at Yuuki.

"Hey! I'm not taking that from someone who's late half the time and absent the rest!"

"She's got you there, Zero." I chuckled, ignoring the glare he sent at me in favour of reading a book I had nipped from the Headmaster's shelf. It was quite interesting, talking about an old clan of hunters that had actually helped establish the Hunter's Academy.

"Impossible." Kaien waved Zero off, taking a sip of his tea. I nodded in reluctant agreement as I leafed through the book, my fingers tracing out the coat of arms of the old clan.

"I hate to agree but the Chairman's right." I frowned as I stopped at an old sketched picture of the first clan head. The trio turned their attention to me, while I didn't even bother to raise my head. "The role of the guardians is critical if the Day Class and the Night Class are to co-exist successfully. We are the only ones he can trust with this job." I continued seeing the glimmer in the headmaster's eyes and before Zero can comment.

"But I still find this idea completely and utterly idiotic considering the bloodsuckers and the humans aren't truly coexisting. In reality, it's two separate groups who just so happen to share a school. Want them to coexist? You have to merge the two classes, but then you just give the bloodsuckers a bunch of snacks to munch on." I casually quipped, ignoring the cries and complaints of the headmaster about my mean comments.

"Besides," I couldn't help but look up in amusement at the headmaster's sudden change in attitude, "It's a thankless job, with long hours, sleepless nights, and no respect. No one else would take it."

"Actually the day class girls would definitely take the job if it means seeing the Night Class." Of course, I was dutifully ignored.

"And I know that my adorable daughters and loving son won't let me down."

I didn't even flinch when Zero smashes the Headmaster's desk in half, knowing it would have happened at some point during this meeting. Quite unfortunate too. The headmaster just got that one shipped in today after the last incident.

"You may have taken care of me, but I don't remember ever becoming your son!"

I stood placing the book back on the shelf before grabbing Zero's arm. He turned, glaring at me before they softened seeing my disappointed look. He stepped back with a sigh, huffing as he glared at the wall. "Hey Yuuki, you're more his kid than Ayame and I. Don't you have anything to say?"

I shook my head at his question, already knowing how Yuuki would answer. "But… the Night Class seems to be getting on really well with the others." I rolled my eyes at the expected response. "I'm just happy to help!" Yuuki grinned, much to my fond exasperation.

"You're such a good girl Yuuki! I'm so proud of you!" Kaien cried. "Yuuki is the only one who truly understands my pacifist idealism…!" I tuned out the usual rant about his dream, having heard is a million times before.

Seeing Zero turn I followed, knowing how Kaien got when it came to his dream. "I'm going on patrol. This nut is all yours, Yuuki." Zero deadpanned as he walked out. "I'm with Zero. I've heard this speech millions of times since I was ten. Goodbye Yuki."

The two of us left, slamming the door behind us in the process. We walked in silence moving to the comforts of the stable. Each of us moved to one of the horses; Zero's a pure white mare, while mine was a midnight black stallion. Taking out an apple from my pocket I held it out for the dark horse, fondly watching as he ate. "Hey there Pluto."

"I still don't understand why you named him after the God of Death." I rolled my eyes. "It's God of the Underworld actually, and it's not like yours isn't any better. Like really, Lily?" I smiled at the said horse when it neighed at me, "Not that it's not a beautiful name, I just think you're much more than that of a little plant. You should have been named Juno or Diana!" I huffed hearing the snort from the taller guardian.

"Oh shut up, Zero. Plus I think Pluto suits him just fine. A strong stallion deserves a powerful name." I grinned when Pluto neighed, brushing his nose against me. Patting his muzzle, I held out a handful of sugar cubes for him as a reward.

Zero sighed as he brushed Lily's coat. "Given any missions lately?" I paused in my work and nodded. "I'll be leaving early in the morning tomorrow. It's in the next town, but I should be done by the time its curfew." Zero moved next to me and frowned. "And?" I pursed my lips as I continued brushing Pluto. "Ayame." I sighed.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. We need to patrol first." I murmured before placing the brush back, patting Pluto's muzzle before I walked out to complete our guardian duty for the night. Zero watched from the stables as his surrogate sister marched off into the night.

* * *

**So I didn't really know how to start, so the first couple of chapters will probably follow the canon before straying off into an AU! Don't forget to leave a review of your thoughts. See ya next week, maybe.**

**Updated: 19/02/27**


	3. The Mission

**Guest122: Thanks for being my first review on this story. It motivates me to write and honestly, I finished this chapter the day I got your review. Hope you continue reading and supporting my writing.**

* * *

**02 - The Mission**

**Ayame's POV**

I sighed as I did some last minute checks as I stood waiting for the car that would take me to the next town where my mission would take place. Instead of my usual Day Class uniform, I donned my casual clothes.

Considering this was a day mission, I had to be able to blend in with the crowds, so I had chosen to wear a black ensemble of trousers, dress shirt, knee-high leather boots, scarf and a midnight blue trench coat. I also had a belt of knives around my waist and a gun strapped to my thigh, hidden underneath my jacket.

"Ayame!" Turning I blinked in surprise seeing Zero running towards me. Checking my watch I saw that it was only five in the morning. "Zero what are you doing here?" I asked, knowing how much the younger loved his sleep. Zero frowned. "You never told me what the mission was."

I sighed but seeing the look in his eyes I nodded. "It's a solo mission." This caused Zero to tense, "Apparently children have been reported missing and turn up a few days later dead, with two puncture wounds on their necks. The Association heard and sent the mission yesterday morning." I informed.

Zero frowned. "It was an order, wasn't it?" He said through gritted teeth. I stared at him sadly but nodded. "It's out of my hands Zero." I murmured forlornly. "I'll be safe, I promise. I'll be back before curfew. Watch out for Yuuki for me, please." I asked. Zero clicked his tongue but nodded. "Take care of yourself… nee-san." I paused, staring up at Zero in surprise.

I've known Zero since we were children, having trained together while also attending the Venator Academia. I was a year older than him and his senior. He didn't like me at first, as with my presence, our sensei had to divide his attention between us, but we eventually became close friends to the point he started referring me as his "nee-san." My eyes softened as I patted Zero's cheek in reassurance. He hasn't called me that since… since Shizuka.

"I'll be fine Zero." I murmured, smiling at him. "I'll buy some groceries on the way home so I can make some ramen for dinner." I grinned seeing the way his eyes brightened. "Miso ramen?" He murmured. I chuckled and nodded. "Miso ramen it is." I smiled before sighing, seeing the car that the Association sent. "Try not to get in trouble today," I said, despite knowing better. "No promises." The silver-haired freshman smirked.

I entered the car with a laugh. Rolling down the window, I waved as the car began driving off. Zero followed my example and I watched at the Academy became smaller and smaller in my view. Sighing, I sat back, raising the window. I watched the scenery passed by as I got lost in my memories.

**_I stared up at the long-haired man in confusion. We stood in front of a simple house that was somewhat isolated but seemed very welcoming. At least to those who sought no harm. "Yagari-sensei, what are we doing here?" The older man stared down at his young student and sighed. "One of my colleagues asked if I could tutor their kids. We'll be staying with them until it's time for you to head back to the Academy. If the kids are up to par, I'll send them back with you." I hummed in understanding. _**

**_Knocking on the door, we could hear some shuffling from within the house before the door opened, revealing a tall woman, dirty blonde hair messily placed into a ponytail. Her violet eyes stared at us cautiously before her form relaxed. "Tōga, you were supposed to be here last week." She frowned. _**

**_Sensei shrugged, cigarette hanging limply from his lips. "We had some trouble along the way." The woman's eyes narrowed as she sighed before her eyes trailed down to my small form. Her eyebrow rose in surprise and confusion. _**

**_"_****_Who's this?" _**

**_Sensei glanced at me before sighing. "Shouldn't you let us in first? It's the middle of winter, you damn woman." The lady rolled her eyes before moving aside for the two of us to enter. Following after sensei, I mumbled a small greeting before slipping off my wet boots. _**

**_"_****_This is Kimura Ayame. My current student." Sensei introduced as I bowed politely._**

**_The woman's eyebrow rose once again, staring at Sensei incredulously. "Didn't you tell the Association you wouldn't take any students? Too troublesome and time-consuming, if I recall." _**

**_I blinked, staring up and the tutor. Glancing at me he huffed, pulling my hood over my face. I squeaked, pushing him away, frowning the slightest bit as I fixed my hair. The woman watched our interaction curiously as she waited for an answer. _**

**_"The association didn't assign her to me. I picked her up." _**

**_The lady smirked, raising a brow. "_****You****_. You picked her up? Have you gone soft while you were away?" _**

**_Sensei scowled. "Do you want me to teach your kids or not?" _**

**_The woman's smirk faded as she nodded behind her. "They're out back. Go and meet them. Leave Ayame-chan here. I want to speak to her." _**

**_Sensei grunted, moving forward before a hand stopped him. Glancing back at me as I clutched his coat he rolled his eyes. Crouching down to my height, he patted my head. "She won't hurt you brat." I frowned staring into his eyes before nodding, slowly releasing his coat from my grasps. _**

**_I watched as he left, my eyes moving to the blonde woman. She gently smiled as she knelt to be eye level with me. _**

**_"Hi, Ayame-chan. I'm _****_Kiryū Saoirse_****_, the mother of the twins who'll hopefully be your sensei's students. Please take care of them for me."_**

**_I stared at the woman in front of me before a flash of silver caught my attention. _**

**_Sensei returned with two boys following behind him. I tilted my head having never seen twins before. Silver hair and lavender eyes; they were both beautiful. I noticed how one seemed to stand in front of the other in a protective stance. _**

**_"Introduce yourselves brats. She's your senior now." _**

**_The one in front grunted, glaring at Sensei. His twin clutched onto his sleeve, staring curiously at me from over his shoulder, a light blush coating his cheeks. _**

**_"Zero, and this is my twin Ichiru." _**

**_Staring into lavender eyes, I let a small smile cross my lips as I nodded to their mother. She blinked in surprise, eyes alit in understanding as she smiled thankfully._**

**_"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Kimura Ayame."_**

* * *

I grunted, dodging the claws that swiped at me. Unsheathing a knife, I blocked the vampire, before swiping across their chest. They growled at me, eyes red with bloodlust as they threw themselves at me again. Flipping out of the way, I took out my gun and shot as they had their back turned to me. They froze before slowly turning into dust. Rolling my shoulders, I winced as I recalled the wounds on my back.

"That's going to leave a mark." I murmured, careful not to jolt my injury, slipping my weapons back in place. Luckily I was wearing black, or the blood would have been noticeable.

Moving further down the alley, I carefully pushed the dumpster to the side. Crouching down, I smiled gently at the frightened pair of children.

"Hey, it's okay now. You can come out." I whispered. The children whimpered pushing further into their little burrow. "I know it's scary, but the bad man is gone now. Don't you want to go back to your parents?"

Sniffling, they nodded. "Do you want me to carry you?" I wondered.

The children stared at me, slowly nodding. They crawled out of their hiding place, lifting their arms for me.

Smiling gently, I grabbed the jacket I had left with them, placing it around the girl and wrapping the boy in my scarf. Lifting the children in my arms, I made sure to avoid my wound, before carrying them out the alley and towards the closest hospital.

Moving towards the desk, the receptionist smiled at me, eyes filled with worry as she noted my disarrayed appearance and the frightened children that clutched desperately on my shirt.

"How can I help you?"

I nodded towards the children.

"Can you have someone check them over and call the police? They're one of the victims of the recent kidnapping murders."

The woman gasped and nodded. She waved over a nearby nurse before reaching for the hospital phone. The children whimpered as the nurse moved to take them from me.

I sighed, tightening my grasp on them before placing them on the ground. The kids were quick to wound themselves around my legs.

"Is it okay if you check them while I'm with them? I don't think they'll be willing to leave with anyone anytime soon."

The nurse nodded, staring the children sadly. I turned to the receptionist as she stared at me, a hand over the mic. "Once the police come, tell them I'll be with the children. I'll answer any questions once they are here."

With the receptionist's confirmation, I took the children's hands, following the nurse into a private room.

* * *

Leaning against the wall, I guarded the children as they slept as peacefully as they could after the trauma they experienced. The two were most likely siblings, with their similar appearances. The brother had his sister wrapped in his arms as the little girl buried herself into the comfort of her brother. Staring at them, a vision of two others flashed before my eyes.

Hearing a knock, I tensed, my hand automatically reaching for the hidden knives under my coat. As a uniformed man entered, I slowly relaxed.

"Are you the one who found the children?" The policeman questioned as he glanced over the children.

Taking off a silver dog tag, I rose it up, flashing the emblem of the Hunter's Association. Understanding crossed the man's face before he frowned.

"I see. I assume the recent kidnapping murders will no longer be an issue then?"

I nodded in confirmation.

"Thank you for your services, Miss..."

"Kimura Ayame."

The man nodded. "Thank you Kimura-san. We'll have a cover-up ready, and the file sent to the Association."

Humming, I kept my eyes trained on the children. "Have the parents been called?"

"We had a missing report on the two at the station. Their parents have been informed and shall be on their way."

Nodding, I stepped towards the kids, carding my fingers through the boy's auburn hair. I watched as my touch roused the boy from his sleep. I noted how he tensed before his eyes flickered open. When his blue eyes met my own, he relaxed.

"Your parents will be coming soon. I have to go."

The boy's eyes flashed with fear, as he scrambled to sit up. I pushed him down gently, eyes staring pointedly at his sister. Calming down, as to not awake his sibling, he stared at me with begging eyes. "Don't go! What if the bad man has more people like him around?" He pleaded.

I shook my head, caressing the boy's cheek in comfort. "I have already done patrols in the area. There are no more men like him." Seeing that the boy was going to continue, I leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the boy's forehead. "Be brave little one. You are strong. No one will hurt you now." I reassured.

Sad blue eyes gazed up at me as if searching for any form of deception. The boy sniffed, reaching up to hug me. Patting his head, I pulled away, giving his sister the same affection before moving to leave.

"Ethan!"

I glanced over my shoulder, staring at the boy in confusion.

"My name is Ethan. My sister is Everly. Thank you for saving us!"

Closing my eyes, I smiled.

"Take care of your sister, Ethan."

And I was gone.

* * *

** Updating early cause I'm bored and I already have like the next four chapters done. Not sure if I'll mention the kids again, but hey if they are and you remember, props to you. Maybe I'll add in a chapter dedicated to you in the future. See you next week or maybe tomorrow.**

**Updated: 19/03/05**


	4. Naive

**[ 03 Naive ]**

**Ayame's POV**

Dropping my bag, I collapsed onto my bed face down. The fatigue of the mission hit me hard, and despite the longing to pass out, I knew I still had to take care of my injuries, less I want to end up in a worse condition. With a sigh, I slipped my coat off and entered my bathroom. Removing my shirt, I bit back a groan as the bandages I had hastily wrapped agitated my wounds.

Unwrapping the bindings, I turned and winced at the damage. Three diagonal lines stretched across my back just below my shoulder blades. They were definitely going to scar, but luckily I cleaned them well enough not to gain an infection.

Shifting through my medical supplies, I frowned. My head perked up, hearing familiar footsteps enter my room.

"Nee-san?"

I internally smiled as I took out the needed supplies.

"Washroom."

Making sure my front was covered, I rose a brow seeing a hint of red on Zero's cheeks. "You've seen me in less, Zero." The boy's cheeks flushed further, as he glared down at his feet. "We were kids then, and Sensei didn't want us wasting time by taking separate baths." He defended.

I rolled my eyes, narrowing my eyes as I poked thread through a needle. I ignored the footsteps nearing me and the burning eyes as I concentrated on my task.

"Nee-san... your back."

I sighed, glancing up at the mirror. Blue met lavender in an intense staring match. The boy frowned, seeing he wouldn't be receiving answers out of me anytime soon.

"You should be in the hospital or the Association's Medical Wing."

I grimaced at the thought of staying at the Association for any longer than I had to.

"I'm fine. The bandages worked well enough to stop me from bleeding out," I explained before turning to the silver-haired boy. He stared at me in confusion as I placed the needle and thread in his hands. "It won't properly heal if it's not closed. I need you to stitch it up for me."

Zero's eyes widened as he stared between the needle in his hands and me. "I-I c-can't!" He panicked uncharacteristically, trying to push the needle back in my hands, "I'm not qualified enough to do this!"

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed his hand, pulling him back into my bedroom. Placing the supplies on the nightstand, I laid face down on my bed and motioned him to grab a seat.

"Zero, I've taught you how to stitch a wound, and you did fine. Just remember not to make the stitches too tight. Now help me before I make them worse." I ordered.

Zero grumbled as he sat beside me on the bed. Grabbing the supplies I had taken with me, he carefully cleaned the wounds hesitating as he was about to begin stitching.

"Do you have any anesthetic?" He wondered.

I shook my head. "I ran out. Just start, and no matter how much pain I look like I'm in, don't stop."

Zero frowned but nodded. I bit my lip, gripping my sheets as I buried my face into my pillows to hide my groans of pain. I held back tears feeling the needle and thread pass through muscle and skin to take care of my wounds.

By the time Zero had finished wrapping the injuries in fresh bandages, I was nearly delirious from the pain. Exhausted, I allowed myself to fall into the embrace of Somnus(1), never noticing the caring hands as warmth blanketed me.

**Zero's POV**

I gazed at Ayame in worry and awe. Despite only being a few months older than me, she always held this aura of confidence and strength; of someone you could always rely on. Very rarely would she ask for help, and to see such an admirable person in so much pain was like a nightmare I never wish to witness ever again.

Taking care not to agitate her injuries, I slipped her covers over her and returned her supplies to their usual storage areas. Taking a glance at her, I let a hint of smile dance on my lips.

"Sleep well, nee-san."

* * *

**Ayame's POV**

I groaned, hands blindly grabbing for my phone. Squinting at the brightness of the screen, I frowned seeing that I had slept through the afternoon and had already missed gate duties. Feeling the haze of sleepiness fade, I pushed myself out of bed and changed into a comfortable set of black joggers and a fitted turtle neck.

Rechecking the bandages, I nodded in satisfaction seeing that they remained stark white, no blood seeping through.

Strapping my gun holster around my thigh and knives on my belt, I bounded down the hall, balancing as I slid down the banister, landing perfectly on my feet.

Just as I was about to make my way out, I tensed. Whipping a knife to the side, I sighed as my eyes met the frightened eyes of the idiot who decided it was a good idea to sneak up on me.

"I thought we made it clear what would happen if anyone sneaked up on me the last time this happened, Headmaster."

The said man nervously laughed as he glanced behind him at the knife that had embedded itself into the wall mere centimetres from his head.

"W-well I just wanted to check on you Ayame~" The man recovered quickly from his near death as he bounded to me, cooing.

I groaned uncomfortably, but allowed the man to fuss over me, knowing he'd be insufferable if I denied his mother-henning.

"I'm fine, Headmaster. My injuries have been taken care of and should be healed in a week or two." I reassured, pushing his hands away from removing the bandages so he could see himself.

"Now I should help Yuuki and Zero patrol." I slipped on my shoes, waving the man over my shoulder.

"You should be resting!" My guardian protested.

"Hunter regenerative abilities." I reminded over my shoulder.

* * *

I rose an eyebrow as I watched Yuuki gaze longingly into the classroom window from my perch on a ledge above my fellow guardians. Following her gaze I rolled my eyes, catching sight of a familiar pureblood.

_'Of course, it's Kuran.' _

It seemed Zero's train of thoughts followed my own.

"So how is Kuran Kaname, your _hero_, doing tonight?" He deadpanned, staring off into the distance.

Yuuki froze in shock at having been caught and quickly tried to come up with a reasonable explanation.

"It-it-it-it's not like I was only looking at Kaname or anything!" I smirked at Yuuki's poor lying skills, "Everyone in the Night Class is behaving themselves perfectly tonight! And it doesn't look like anyone from the Day Class is wandering around either! Looks like we're in a for a quiet and peaceful night! We probably don't even need to be here!"

**Third Person POV**

"Don't be naive, Yuuki."

Zero turned, whipping out Bloody Rose as Yuuki yelped, stumbling as she tried to retrieve Artemis from her thigh holster. Both their eyes widened seeing the sudden intruder.

"Ayame!"

Yuuki grinned, running up to the older girl, jumping to glomp her. Not wanting to worsen her wounds, the elder dodged smirking at the brunette's pout.

"But seriously Yuuki, be real here," Ayame glanced back into the classroom, eyes blank as she surveyed the white-clad students, "The Chairman may think that they're all pacifists, but you shouldn't believe everything you see."

Yuuki frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Ayame's right," The blonde hid back a smile at the change of address coming from Zero, knowing he didn't want anyone else to know his sudden soft spot for her, "There is no way in hell we're going to let our guard down. You said it yourself once."

Yuuki tilted her head in confusion gazing at her partners.

"The reason why they look so human..." Zero began.

"Is so that they can hunt us down more effectively," Ayame finished, leaning against the balcony, casually flipping a knife.

Feeling stifled by the tense atmosphere, Ayame sighed, pushing off her resting place. "Let's go patrol, Zero."

The silver head nodded, following the eldest guardian. Yuuki watched in worried silence as her friends left. She could never understand them.

Ever since they've arrived to become wards to her adopted father, they have always been an enigma. Eight years ago was the first time she has ever seen utter blankness in a person. It was as if Ayame had given up on life altogether. Four years after was her first time seeing such pure hatred in a person's eyes... Zero's eyes.

Yuuki shoulders slumped as she gazed back at the Night Class.

_'I know... that not all vampires are good and kind,' _Yuuki thought helplessly, _'The parents I can no longer remember... were probably also killed by vampires.'_

The teen ruffled her hair sighing before she noticed two figures below her.

"Can you walk?"

"I.. don't think so. It hurts too much."

"Geez, looks like some Day Class students are breaking curfew again." Jumping off the balcony, Yuuki grabbed hold of a passing branch to slow the fall, landing perfectly in a crouch, startling the two Day Class girls.

"You two! I want your names and your class!" Yuuki demanded, flashing her armband, enforcing her role as a guardian of the Academy. "Wandering around after dark is strictly prohibited under school regulations! It's very dangerous, please return to your dorms immediately."

The two girls pouted at the prefect's demands. "We just came to take photos of the Night Class students. What the hell is your problem?"

Yuuki's eyes widened as she caught sight of the wound on one of the student's knee.

"You're bleeding!?" Filled with alarm, Yuuki hoisted the girls to their feet, pushing them towards their dorms, "This is really bad... quick! Get back to the dorms!"

"Huh? Why?!"

"Hur-" Yuuki stiffened. Twisting on her heel, she slipped Artemis out its holster. "Who's there!?" She demanded as she expanded her weapon.

Her eyes widened as the weapon was caught with a swift hand, her chestnut eyes meeting burnt orange.

"How scary," The man mused as he pushed the staff away, "I'd expect nothing less from the chairman's foundling."

"I-It's Kain Akatsuki and Aidō Hanabusa from the Night Class!" The Day Class girls squealed, "No way...!"

"We smelt blood and decided to come and take a look around. You really are mean, Yuuki. After all," Aidō chuckled, "We came here especially to see you."

Kain allowed his cousin to step forward, taking his position in keeping the prefect in place by gripping the staff.

"Ahh... it's such a lovely scent..." Aidō mused, taking a sniff, "Mmm... the scent of your blood."

"Kyaa! Did you hear that? Did you? He said we smell nice!"

"I don't really get it but still...!"

"Aidō! If you dare lay a finger on one of them I won't... forgive..." Yuuki began to trail off as the blond reached up to stroke her hand.

"Did you fall earlier? The scent that I was talking about," Aidō held back a smirk as he gripped her wrist, revealing her bleeding hand, "Is of your own blood, Yuuki."

Yuuk panicked seeing the blood, struggling to remove herself from the man's grip. Aidō stared mesmerized as he took in the scent of her blood.

"Aidō!" Yuuki yelled.

"Mmmm... You really are... tempting me..." Aidō smirked, holding her hand up to his mouth, revealing his fangs and flicking his tongue along her wound for a taste.

"A vampire!?"

"Impossible..."

Before he could take a bite, everyone froze as a cut suddenly appeared on Aidō's cheek. He winced, stumbling back, holding a hand to his cheek. Glancing back at the knife embedded in the tree bark his eyes narrowed as he surveyed the foliage.

Yuuki's eyes widened, holding Artemis in a defensive stance as she stood protectively in front of the Day Class girls who huddled against each other in fear.

Kain glanced behind him, eyes wide as his reflexes forced him to dodge an incoming attack the silence of the gunshot echoing around the clearing. Aidō froze as a sharp blade found itself at his neck, his hands held behind his back.

"Drinking blood while on school grounds is strictly prohibited." Ayame reminded from behind him.

"Getting drunk on the scent of blood..." Zero appeared, glaring at the vampires as he pointed his gun at Kain to keep him from running, "You've finally revealed your true nature, vampire."

* * *

**(1) In Roman Mythology, Somnus is the personification of sleep.**

**Here's another chapter since I promised myself to update every Wednesday. Leave a review on what you think. They motivate me to write and update. Maybe they'll even push me to update twice a week rather than one since I finished the next four chapters already. Till next week~**

**Updated: 19/03/06**


	5. Undesired Healer

**Previously on ****Night Rain**

**_"Drinking blood while on school grounds is strictly prohibited." Ayame reminded from behind him. _**

**_"Getting drunk on the scent of blood..." Zero appeared, glaring at the vampires as he pointed his gun at Kain to keep him from running, "You've finally revealed your true nature, vampire." _**

**Now [ 04 Undesired Healer ]**

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

Out of the corner of her eye, Ayame noted the two Day Class girls had fainted probably out of sheer terror of the sudden events. Feeling Aidō attempt to remove himself, she tightened her grip.

"If you don't want a slit throat, I suggest you remain where you are, Aidō-senpai." Ayame smiled coldly.

Her captive gulped nervously, nodding.

"Idiot, why did you shoot?!" Yuuki scolded Zero, "Kain-senpai didn't do anything either!"

Kain gaped at the destroyed bark of the tree, paling at the thought of the damage that could have been inflicted on him.

"It's called **The Bloody Rose**... You should be more careful, Kain, Aidou" Everyone's attention turned to the latest intervention, "It was made to kill creatures like us."

Ayame clicked her tongue at the appearance of the pureblood. She dropped her grip on Aidō and moved to grab the knife she had thrown to get the vampire off Yuuki.

"Well then," Kaname grabbed Aidō from the collar of his uniform, the vampire paling at the presence of his superior, "I'll take care of these fools. The Chairman will need a full report. If that's okay, Kiryuu, Kimura?"

Yuuki stared worriedly at her friends. "Ayame? Zero?"

The Hunters glanced at each other. Frowning, Ayame sighed and shook her head. Clicking his tongue, Zero returned his weapon into its holder.

"Just get them out of my sight, Kuran." Zero huffed.

"As per the agreement, if this happens again I will have no choice but to notify the Association and punish the assailants accordingly," Ayame reminded, a polite smile on her face that did not match the coldness of her eyes, "I hope you understand, Kuran-senpai."

A tense atmosphere surrounded the clearing as the pureblood and huntress stared each other down. With a nearly unnoticeable nod from the vampire, the huntress sheathed her knives moving to look over the girls. Seeing the injury, she took out a small first aid kit and began cleaning the wound.

Kaname's eyes lingered on the huntress before moving to address his brethren.

"Kain."

The orange haired man blinked, pointing at himself. "Me?"

"Why didn't you stop Aidō?" Kaname inquired, "You're just as guilty as he is."

The aristocrat looked away, ruffling his hair. What could he possibly say to make this situation better?

"Yuuki..."

"Y-yes, Kaname?" She stuttered blushing, much to the annoyance of her fellow guardians.

"What about the two girls who fainted? Shall we take care of that too?"

"We'll take care of them, Kuran-senpai," Ayame cut in, as she finished taking care of the wounded girl, "We'd appreciate Seiren-senpai's assistance with erasing their memories, however. You can go along your way now."

Humming, the man nodded, releasing his hold on Aidō. "I see. Well then," the trio turned to return to their class, "I'm sorry about all of this. I hope it hasn't awoken any bad memories for you, Yuuki."

Said girl blushed deeply, as she waved her hands in front of her denying the man's assumptions. "Oh no! He didn't actually hurt me, so don't worry about it!"

Ayame rolled her eyes at her friend's obvious hero worship on the vampire. "If we didn't get here on time he would have." She murmured under her breath.

As the vampires left, Zero grabbed Yuuki's injured hand wrapping is with his uniform tie.

"Zero?"

"Yuuki, let's go." Ayame nodded towards the two downed Day Students, "We still have to deal with the girls."

"This place reeks of blood. It's making me sick." Zero glared at the disappearing forms of the vampires as Ayame helped him secure one of the girls on his back, "The fact that they actually like this smell... is proof that they're animals."

* * *

**Ayame's POV**

I stretched, yawning as I exited the Headmaster's office, having left a detailed report of the incident on his desk. Glancing at my watch, I frowned seeing that the Night Classes were over. As I made my way back to the Headmaster's residence, I paused. Closing my eyes I stretched out my senses, searching for what was triggering my hunter instincts.

"You should be back at your dorms," I murmured as I opened my eyes, glancing over my shoulder, "Senri, Rima."

Behind the pillars, two figures appeared. Both held immense beauty, though their eyes were rather blank, much like my own.

"Manager-san has been calling you all day. He told us to tell you that we have a shoot in a few days." Rima informed.

Slipping my phone out, I rechecked my calls; several missed calls under "Itou Akira" confirming her words.

"I had an assignment," I explained, causing the two to frown, "Do you know the theme?"

"Swimsuits."

Recalling my injuries, I grimaced. "I won't be healed in time for the shoot."

Senri's eyes flickered over me, closing his eyes as he caught the faint scent of my blood.

"Blood," He noted, "How injured?"

I shook my head, knowing where he was going. "I'm fine. I'll tell Akira I can't make the shoot."

Rima's brows furrowed, the only indication of her worry. "No." Blinking, I stared at her in confusion. "No?"

Before I could protest, each grabbed an arm, dragging me towards their dorms. Knowing their intentions, I struggled to remove myself from their grip. With their impressive strength keeping me from reaching my weapons and my reluctance to harm them, I was at their mercy.

I tensed as we made our way closer to the Moon Dorms. All my instincts were yelling at me to run or kill. Senri moved to hold my hand rather than my arm. Feeling the squeeze of reassurance, I sighed, relaxing my form.

As we entered, green eyes widened in surprise as they met mine.

"Oh, Kimura-san? What can we do for you?"

Knowing the genuine kindness of this particular vampire I nodded towards the two models holding me against my will.

"Good evening Ichijo-senpai," I murmured, knowing he'd hear me, "Ask them."

Blinking, the vice-president turned to Senri and Rima.

"What's your reason for kidnapping the eldest guardian?" He wondered.

"Injured," Senri answered blankly.

"Photoshoot." Rima continued.

I rolled my eyes at their eloquent responses but didn't bother to expand on it.

Brows furrowed before his eyes lit up, Ichijo grinned as he bounded to me. I tensed as Rima and Senri released me only to be replaced by Ichijo.

"Oh! Let's go see Kaname then!"

I gasped as I was suddenly dragged up the stairs. I glanced over my shoulder for any assistance from Rima and Senri only to glare when they waved.

Stopping in front of what I remembered to be the dorm office, I winced as a loud slap echoed from within.

Ichijo glanced at me worriedly but knocked on the door nonetheless.

"Enter."

With a flourish, Ichijo entered the office with me following hesitantly behind.

"Kaname~" The vice president, greeted with a smile, "You have a guest."

The pureblood hummed as he looked me over, a hint of surprise in his eyes. I ignored his piercing eyes, as I noted two others in the room. Kain and Aidō.

"Tch, what are _you_doing here?" The blond glared.

I didn't bother to answer, my eyes flickering to the healing wound on his cheek. They trailed off to Kuran's hands where I noted some blood still lingered. Seeing where my gaze was, Aidō growled and stood.

"If that is all, Dorm Leader."

The pureblood dismissed the two, Ichijo following behind. I tensed as the door shut behind me, leaving me alone in his presence.

"Kimura, how can I be of help?"

I glared at the pureblood, wrapping my arms around myself knowing I couldn't threaten him with my weapons when he had done nothing.

"You know why, Kuran."

The man smirked as he made his way forward. I remained where I was, glaring up at him as he grabbed a stray piece of hair, twirling it around his finger.

"I assure you, I have no idea." He mused.

I bit my lip, holding back insults. This happens every time Senri or Rima discover I'm injured. As a pureblood, he could heal me but to do so I had to drink his blood. I couldn't even deny his services or the model duo would force me to remain at the Moon Dorms until I do.

"Can't you just let me leave?" I bit out, "I don't need healing. Akira understands I can't show up to every photoshoot."

"We both know Senri and Rima won't agree." The pureblood smirked.

I growled. Glaring I reigned in my pride knowing I no other option less I wish to spend my time at the Moon Dorms for the undetermined future.

"I was injured during a mission yesterday," I frowned noting a flicker in the pureblood's eyes but pushed the curiosity aside, "Rima and Senri found out. Can you heal me, Kuran?"

Seeing a raised brow, I growled. I may have held back my pride, but I have enough to not beg for Kuran's help.

Knowing not to push me, the man nodded, moving out of my personal space.

"You remember the effects of my blood on you correct?" He inquired leaning against his desk.

Huffing I nodded. For some reason, the blood that is given to me to heal always left me in some sort of healing coma rather than the extra strength boost that's noted in the Association files. For the wound to heal completely, I would be out for 30 minutes at most.

30 minutes of utter vulnerability.

"Do you wish to remain here to rest, or shall I have Ichijo prepare your usual guest room?"

Not wishing to remain at the Moon Dorms longer than necessary I shook my head. "I'll remain here."

Kuran nodded, his eyes lingering on my form before he moved behind me. Biting into his wrist, he held the wound to my lips. Hesitating for a moment, I wrapped my lips around his wrist, allowing the blood to pour into my mouth. I grimaced at the copper taste, swallowing down the blood. With a few gulps, I could already feel my injuries begin to heal.

It wasn't long before the effects of the blood began to hit me. Feeling faint, I hardly noticed Kuran pulling his wrist away, and his arms around my waist as my knees weakened.

I groaned as the last thing I saw was the pureblood's damned smirk before everything went dark.

**Kaname's POV**

Placing the Huntress on the chaise lounge in my office, I sat beside her still form. She was an enigma this one. A clear dislike for vampires but she had her morals and got along with quite a few of my kind. She won't threaten anyone with her weapons less they break the rules as Aidō had done earlier this night. Somewhat reserved in nature but highly protective of those she considers hers. A fighter but a healer at heart.

Dangerous. Moral. Admirable. Mysterious.

Leaning over the Huntress' vulnerable form, I carded my fingers through her blonde curls.

"To gain the interest of a pureblood..." I murmured, "Quite a dangerous feat you have achieved, Kimura Ayame."

* * *

**It's a double chapter week! You'll see the next one Wednesday like I always do. **

**So Ayame doesn't completely hate vampires like Zero does and she works as a model with Senri and Rima, and don't worry, you'll be seeing some cute fluffy moments between the trio in the future. Kaname seems to be very interested in Ayame, which isn't very surprising as things of interest help curb a pureblood's boredom.**

**Leave your reviews, ask your questions, but no ****promises to getting your answers. Write you all in two days!**

**Updated: 19/03/11**


	6. Chocolate Heart

**Dagnita: Thank you for your review! I'm happy you're enjoying the story so far! You can always expect a chapter every Wednesday EDT!**

**Now onto the ****chapter~**

* * *

**[ 05 Chocolate Heart ] **

**Ayame's POV**

I groaned, slamming a pillow over my head to filter out the chatter from outside.

_'Pillow?' _

Pushing the pillow away, I sat up, eyes wide with awareness as I surveyed my surroundings. My hands automatically moved for the knife I usually kept hidden by my headboard only to find it missing. I calmed as I noticed my weapons placed on the nightstand, close enough to grab if needed, but removed from my person for comfort.

Noting the Victorian style of the room and how it practically screamed wealth, I internally cursed the damn pureblood and my body's reaction to consuming his blood.

_'Of course, he'd move me when it was clear I wasn't going to wake up.' _Groaning, I pushed the covers away, moving to get a start on my day only to have my eye twitch when I noticed my change of attire.

"If Rima wasn't the one to change me there will be hell to pay," I growled.

Unbuttoning the silk shirt, I was relieved to find they have not removed my bindings. Quickly unravelling them, I hummed in approval seeing the wounds have been completely healed, leaving the skin completely unblemished.

Taking a quick shower and brushing my teeth with the available necessities, I wrapped a towel around myself, frowning as I realized my clothes from last night were nowhere to be seen.

I tensed as a knock sounded.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Me."

I relaxed, hearing the toneless voice of Rima.

"Come in."

The ginger vampire stepped inside, hair down and dressed in pyjamas. Her usually blank eyes were hazy with sleep as she held a pile of clothes in her hand.

"Kaname-sama said you'd need a change of clothes," She murmured, handing me the pile.

As I was about to thank her, I narrowed my eyes as I realized just what I was given.

"You have _got_to be kidding me," I frowned.

Rima shook her head. "If you don't change now, you'll be late for class," She yawned, "I'm going back to bed."

Before I could protest, the door had already slammed behind her. Groaning I checked my watch and saw that the vampire was right and with my current track record, I couldn't afford another day of absence this week.

Groaning I quickly changed into the set of clothes given to me. Combing my hair, I sighed in annoyance as the noise from outside seemed to get louder from when I woke up. Peaking out the curtains my eye twitched seeing the crowd of Day Class girls outside only to remember what day it was.

"Oh great," I groaned, "It's Valentine's Day."

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

Holding a box of pocky, Yuki blinked turning to Zero in confusion. Feeling her stare, he rose an eyebrow.

"What?" He glared.

"Have you seen Ayame?" She asked holding up the box of pocky, "I got her this for Valentine's."

Frowning he shook his head. "I didn't hear her return to the Headmaster's house," The last he remembered seeing his surrogate sister was when she left to leave a report in the headmaster's office, "Did she go to her dorm room?"

Yuuki frowned, shaking her head. "It was late, and I didn't want to wake Yori, so I spent the night in Ayame's since she doesn't have a roommate. She never came in though."

Zero shrugged. "It's Ayame, she'll show up."

Though worried, Yuuki sighed and nodded. Ayame couldn't really afford to miss more class. She'll just wait it out, and if Ayame didn't show up, she'd bring it up with the Headmaster.

* * *

Yuuki frowned as she watched the clock. There were only five minutes left until class started. Just as she was about to call Zero the students suddenly erupted in chatter.

"Isn't that-"

"Where'd she get the uniform?"

"Is she transferring?"

Zero and Yuuki's eyes widened as they saw who was suddenly the centre of attention of the Day Class.

Climbing up the steps was a familiar blonde clad in a Night Class uniform.

"Ayame?" Yuuki whispered, awed.

The brunette always admired her friend, who was an older sister figure to her, but seeing her in the white uniform gave her this untouchable aura much like the rest of the Night Class. Though she didn't want to say it with Zero around, the uniform suited her.

"Why are you wearing _that_?"

Ayame sighed, nudging Zero to the side as she took a seat beside him. "Rima and Senri found out I was injured." She murmured.

The hunter cursed realizing what had happened. "You spent the night with the bloodsuckers?"

"Not like I had much of choice considering I was out cold." The blonde huffed, "Someone stole my clothes and Rima came in with these. It was late, and I can't miss any more classes."

Zero glared at her clothes only to stop when Ayame suddenly smacked the back of his head.

"It's only this once," She rolled her eyes, "Now stop glaring at me or I won't make your miso ramen since I didn't have time last night."

Zero stared at her with narrowed eyes before nodding.

Feeling the eyes on her person, Ayame held back the scowl as she took out her notebooks. She ignored the whispers of the Day Class and glanced at the clock.

_'It's only for five periods,'_She thought, _'A uniform can't have that much of an effect on my day.'_

* * *

**Ayame's POV**

Oh, how wrong I was.

My eye twitched as I politely smiled at the tenth student who had come and asked me about the uniform and if I was giving anyone chocolates for Valentine's day.

I elbowed Zero in the stomach, practically feeling him smirk at my predicament.

"I am _so_burning this when we get home," I growled once the student left.

Zero chuckled, "Are you giving anyone chocolates, nee-san?"

I rose a brow, "You don't like sweets Zero."

The boy rolled his eyes, "But I like your cooking."

I couldn't stop the smile even if I wanted to. It was rare to hear compliments from Zero and when he did his tsundere tendencies more often than not make them sound like insults.

"It was just gonna be the usual but seeing as it's a free period..." I trailed off standing, "I'll be right back."

Zero and Yuuki watched me leave with confusion on their faces. Making my way to the staff office, I knocked, peaking my head in.

My homeroom teacher, Saito-sensei waved me in. "Oh! Kimura-chan, coming to pick up your treats?" Smiling I nodded. "It's free period so I thought I'd hand them out now rather than rush at the end of the day."

Sensei nodded in agreement, taking out a box of carefully wrapped treats that I had given him for safekeeping.

"Thank you for watching them, Saito-sensei."

The man waved me off, smiling kindly. "It's no problem, it's nice to see you doing this. The boys get rather depressed around Valentine's Day since the girls usually give their chocolates to the Night Class."

I chuckled and nodded, placing the box on the desk, shuffling through it. Finding what I was looking for, I bowed handing it to my teacher. "Happy St. Chocolate's Day Sensei," I smiled at his surprised expression, "As a thank you for teaching me and understanding my absences."

The man laughed, waving me off as he took the bag. "I didn't expect this. Thank you, Kimura-chan. Now off you go."

Bowing again, I grabbed the box and made my way back to class.

Entering, I ignored the curious gazes and began sifting through the box, handing each student an artistically bagged treat personally addressed to them.

"Happy St. Chocolate's Day," I stated as I handed the last bag to the Day Class President.

Everyone stared at me in surprise before the boys began tearing up, hugging their treats.

"I'll treasure it always Ayame-sama!"

"This will become a family heirloom!"

_"Ayame-sama!"_

I blanched at the sudden title.

"No no no, it was just a small gift," I protested, "Don't call me Ayame-sama!"

The girls laughed at my plight, thanking me for their gifts even though Valentine's day was usually a day for boys to be given sweets.

Yuuki cheered glomping me. I stumbled at the sudden weight, wrapping my arms around her waist to keep us from falling.

"Oh thank you! Your double chocolate sweetheart brownies are my favourite!" She was practically drooling as she held her own bag of sweets filled with extra brownies. "And before I forget... Happy Valentine's Ayame!"

Staring at the box of pocky I smiled, sighing in exasperation. Ruffling the brunette's hair despite her protests, I kissed Yuuki's cheek affectionately, much to her surprise.

She blushed beaming up at me.

"Happy Valentine's Yuuki."

* * *

"So should I start calling you Onee-sama?"

I scowled at Zero as we made our way to the gates for the switchover.

"Maybe I should take away those brownies," I threatened, "It's not like you like sweets anyway."

Zero huffed, finishing off a brownie before stuffing the rest in his pocket. "What kind of person takes back a Valentine's Day gift?" He threw back, "I thought you were changing out of that _thing_after class?" He gestured towards my uniform.

I rolled my eyes as I adjusted the blazer. "Blame the Day Class boys. If they didn't keep bothering me, we would have left on time." I grumbled. "Now let's go. I want to get this event over and done with so I can start making the miso ramen."

Though it would be unnoticed by many, Zero's eyes brightened. I smiled to myself, warming. _'How long has it been since I last saw him like this?'_

Catching sight of the crowd of Day Class girls, Zero and I paused. Glancing at each other our faces alone said enough of how we felt.

"Headmaster should have just cancelled the event altogether," Zero grumbled.

"And leave behind a riot for us to take care of?" I snorted, "I'd rather not spend the next few days dealing with crazed fangirls trying to sneak into the Moon Dorms to give their idols sweets. Now come on."

Zero grumbled some more before he followed after me.

Going to my assigned section, I organized the girls who seemed more obedient than usual. I stared at them in confusion, only to have awe-filled eyes stared back. My brows furrowed staring down at the white uniform I was dressed in.

"No way could this be influencing them this much," I shook my head, "It's just a uniform!"

Hearing the gates open, I watched as the Night Class strutted out.

"Okay okay okay! Get in line! You there! I saw that!" Yuuki yelled flashing a yellow card, "Get back in your place!"

I covered my mouth holding in my laughs at Yuuki's behaviour. Sensing my area becoming restless with the appearance of the Night Class I frowned, shaking my head.

"Behave," I spoke sternly, "You'll get your chance to give your chocolates soon." The girls blushed but obeyed nonetheless.

"Okay! Welcome to the traditional Valentine's Day, **Who is the lucky winner of the day class girls' chocolate?!**line-up race!" I sweatdropped at the name already picturing the eccentric headmaster as he tried to name the annual event, "All the members of the night class are to walk to their assigned gates. Once in position, the girls will line up to give you their chocolate. Please stay calm and cooperate with one another. Keep in mind that this is not a game. It means a lot to the girls, so take it seriously!"

I glared at Aidō as he bounded towards his assigned gate, "They're mine! All mine!"

"Aidō." The vampire froze at the unspoken command of his superior, "Remember to mind your manners, understand?"

"Yes, dorm leader," Aidō smiled weakly.

Moving to do my duties I scolded the ladies as they pushed each other to be the first in their lines.

"Nice uniform, Ayame."

I sighed, glaring at the orange haired beauty. "If I had my clothes from last night that wouldn't be the case."

Rima smirked minutely, glancing at the compliant girls behind me who stared between the two of us in shock and awe.

"How?" She wondered, curious about how her human friend got the girls to obey this time.

I frowned, glaring down at my uniform. "It's a uniform. It can't change people that much."

Rima hid her smile behind her hand looking at her friend up and down. It was quite strange how the uniform seemed to fit her so well, but Ayame always had this powerful aura that commanded attention. The outfit just accentuated that and her natural beauty.

"Oh! Ayame-chan you look great!" Ichijou grinned as he stood beside the prefect, his booth stationed in her area, "You should transfer classes! You'll fit right in with us!"

I was surprised at the blonde's sudden use of my first name but frowned at his words, narrowing my eyes.

"Fit in?" I whispered, "That's never gonna happen."

Feeling my mood sour, I glanced at Rima who now had a mahogany-haired vampire by her side. He frowned at the pile of chocolates in his arms, handing half to his fellow model.

"Ah, Rima, Senri," I called catching their attention.

The two blinked, their reflexes acting up to catch the objects thrown at them. They stared bewildered at the bagged treats in their hands.

"Happy Valentine's." I smiled.

I'll never admit it, but the two had grown on me, though I guess that's just expected when we all worked under the same modelling agency and assigned the same manager.

Their smiles were hardly noticeable as they nodded in thanks before moving towards the main building, finished with the collection of their chocolates.

Seeing as Yuuki was having trouble, I moved to help her out. Seeing the Day Class girls listen so well to my instructions I was beginning to have second thoughts on burning the Night Class uniform.

"Eh? Why didn't Wild come over?"

I tensed as the presence of the pureblood drew close.

"Thank you for everything, Yuuki."

Said girl looked over her shoulder as she struggled to hold back the hoard of Day Class girls.

"Sure!"

I narrowed my eyes as the pureblood paused by me. Kuran smirked looking down at my outfit.

"It suits you, Kimura," Kuran mused, "Maybe we'll be seeing you in it more often."

I glared, my mind flashing to Ichijou's previous words of me fitting in with them.

"What are you playing at, Kuran-senpai?" I spat, not enjoying the sense of foreboding falling on me.

The pureblood tilted his head in thought, eyes taking on a hue of red. "I assure you Kimura, I am doing nothing of the sort," He smiled politely before turning to Yuuki, "Don't get hurt girls."

I was apprehensive to the fact he included me. Kuran had never cared much for my presence. What changed?

"I-I won't!" Yuuki assured longingly staring as he left.

My eyes widened as the girls suddenly pushed forward, scrambling over Yuuki towards Kain. I knelt down, helping her up, curiously watching as Zero called to catch Kuran's attention before throwing something at him.

I hummed in understanding seeing the box in the pureblood's hands.

"You dropped that."

Yuuki panicked patting herself down. "Huh?! Ah... When did... _Zero!" _

"I accept. Thank you, Yuuki."

I hid my amusement and annoyance as Yuuki suddenly stood at attention, blushing at the pureblood, "S-sure!"

Once the pureblood was gone, Yuuki turned her anger to our fellow guardian.

"How dare you just give it to Kaname like that! I could kill you right now!" She growled, punching the hunter.

"You were going to wimp out!" Zero glared, "I saw you! Ow!"

"Hey hey, calm it shorty," I laughed, wrapping my arms around Yuuki's waist, pulling her away from Zero.

She pouted at me, staring sadly at her feet.

"Because he probably didn't want it anyway..." She sighed, "He belongs with the Night Class. I can only ever catch a glimpse of what it must be like. The world he lives in... the things that he sees... He's so different from me..."

I frowned, staring after the pureblood noting the fact he now only held one valentine's in his hands... Yuuki's.

_'But he cares for you much more than you think, Yuuki. The only question is why?'_

* * *

**Looks like Ayame has become an unwilling idol of the Day Class :D Something's definitely suspicious in how the Night Class is treating Ayame, am I right? And it looks like she's suspicious of our resident pureblood and his intentions to Yuuki.**

**You all know the drill. Leave your comments, ask you questions, but no promises on getting answered ;) Till next week~**

**3 n1ghtdr34m3r**

**Updated: 19/03/13**


	7. His Guardian

**[ 06 His Guardian ]**

**Third Person POV**

Zero panted, using the wall as support.

"I know you're there," He called out, "Come out, whoever you are."

He watched as a vaguely familiar girl nervously step out from her hiding place.

"Uh.. umm... Kiryū...! I wanted to thank you for saving me this morning." She shifted nervously holding up a box of chocolates, "And since today you're supposed to thank people with chocolates... this... I made it myself..."

"Go away."

The girl blinked surprised. "Uh... huh?"

"Forget about it," Zero clenched his fist, "Go away! _Now!"_

At the slam of his fist on the wall, the girl dashed away, a stuttered apology passing her lips. In her fear, she didn't notice the blonde woman she passed in her escape.

Zero collapsed against the wall, gripping his throat as he panted, falling to the ground.

"Must you have been so cruel, Zero?"

The hunter stared painfully at the intruder through an open eye.

"Nee-san..."

* * *

"Vampires can be identified by their craving for human blood, their longevity, and their nocturnal behaviour," Kaien lectures as he stared out the window, "It's a generalization, but most vampires are also unusually beautiful. They are extremely proud. They have superior mental and physical abilities."

The blonde man was unusually serious as he surveyed the interactions between the Night and Day class.

"Hmm... looks like the students from the Day Class are still causing a fuss. The Night Class' lessons will have to start late tonight. Well then, Zero?"

The Headmaster turned his attention to the young hunter collapsed by the bathroom. He watched impassively as his eldest ward knelt beside the boy, always caring with her constant support, but wary with her hand in reach for her weapons.

"You can fight it or try to ignore it, but it won't change anything," Kaien scolded, "Why do you keep doing this to yourself?"

"Shut up..." Zero shuddered as the pain intensified. Ayame frowned, holding back her urge to hold the boy she had come to care for like a brother.

"Zero, if you drink this, the pain will stop."

Zero stared at the glass of water and package tiredly. "What is it?"

"You know what it is."

Ayame winced as Zero tossed the glass from the Headmaster's hands causing it to shatter.

"_Zero!_" She scolded, gripping his hand tightly.

Zero winced, frowning at her as he crumpled back against the wall.

"Never."

"The fits are occurring much more frequently now, Zero," Ayame murmured, "As much as I don't want you to, you know it will only get worse if you continue like this. Please Zero, I don't want to see you get hurt or end up doing something you'll regret."

Zero shuddered, wrapping his arms around himself, bowing his head.

"Even though you've endured it this far, you won't be able to keep it up much longer." Kaien reasoned, "But... you already know that, don't you... Zero?"

* * *

Yuuki wobbled down the hallway to the headmaster's bathroom, thoroughly exhausted from having to take care of the Day Class girls.

"Geez~ I can't believe Zero and Ayame just left me there!" She complained, "What the hell are they doing?"

Swinging the door open, she was surprised to see the subject of her complaints drenched as he leant against the wall just outside the bathroom.

"Zero! Where the-" Yuuki cut herself off noticing he was more solemn than usual, "What's wrong?"

She stared concern, kneeling by her friend's side. Rather than push for an answer, she sighed, grabbing the towel around his shoulders.

"Silly... you'll catch a cold," She scolded lightly before moving to help with his shirt, "At least dry yourself off. C'mon... I need some help to get the sleeves on, right?"

Zero remained motionless, allowing Yuuki to continue her care. Shifting through her pocket, she pulled out a messily wrapped chocolate. Unwrapping it, she pressed it against the hunter's lips.

"Here! It's for you. Chocolate," She smiled, "But you're not allowed to say that it's as bad as when I was in primary school, okay? It's the only one that actually turned out right. So it's a super special world-exclusive delicacy! I bet you're really grateful, right?"

Seeing the scowl on Zero's face as he chewed the chocolate made Yuuki glare.

"Why are you looking so revolted?!"

Yuuki jumped when a sudden laugh erupted from behind her.

"Ah! Ayame, where did you go!? You left me with the Day Class girls!"

Ayame smiled in amusement, carrying a tray of food. "I promised Zero I'd make him some miso ramen," She placed the steaming bowl by Zero's side, ruffling his damp hair as she stood.

"If you want some, the pot's on the stove-" Ayame watched in amusement as Yuuki immediately ran out before she could even finish.

"She's such a glutton." She chuckled, glancing down at her fellow hunter. Frowning, she picked up the blood tablet that had fallen earlier. She sighed, moving to dispose of it, feeling the slightest bit relieved when she saw Zero eating the ramen.

"You need to be more careful Zero," She whispered knowing he could hear her, "We don't want Yuuki finding out."

The hunter said nothing as he curled over his bowl of ramen.

* * *

**Ayame's POV**

It was four years ago on a cold winter night that I returned home with Zero by my side.

Yagari-sensei and I had gone off to visit the Kiryū's for our monthly training session, only to find a destroyed home and the scent of blood, flooding the air.

The Kiryū family I have come to think of my own was no more; in their place was a survivor and a traitor.

I walked alongside Zero as we made our way out of class.

"Hey Yuuki," He called as we passed.

For once the brunette woke at the first call as she groggily sat up.

"Hmm..? What's up? Zero...?" She murmured, rubbing her eyes.

"We're going now. Prefect's duties and all that." He informed, "Once your extra classes are over, hurry up and join us."

"Don't fall asleep again. Saito-sensei can only take so much," I teased over my shoulder.

I chuckled as Yuuki huffed, pouting but nodded nonetheless.

Walking down the hall, Zero and I paused as girls began squealing. We both tensed, hands moving towards our hidden weapons as a vampire presence drew near.

"I didn't expect to meet you here, Kiryū, Kimura," The pureblood greeted, "Yuuki isn't with you today?"

Zero gripped my arm, dragging me pass Kuran.

"She has extra classes today, Kuran."

"Kiryū, how are you feeling?"

Our eyes widened, turning in shock to stare at the pureblood. Kuran gazed at us over his shoulder. I glared, gripping Zero's hand in my own, pulling him back. Kuran spared a glance towards our hands a tiny frown on his lips.

"Take care now..."

We watched as the pureblood left, my eyes meeting those of Kuran's toffee-haired follower, Sōuen.

* * *

**Zero's POV**

I panted, covering my face as the pain cut through me. Hearing the tapping of footsteps, I slipped Bloody Rose from its holster, clicking off the safety.

"What do you want?" I glared, pressing my gun to the female vampire's throat, "The Night Class."

"Why is Kaname so interested in this human?" The vampire glared at me, fangs flashing at me, "I can't stand it."

"There's no point in getting jealous, Ruka. The same goes for the rest of you. If Kaname finds out, he'll be furious." I glanced at Kain as he made his way closer to me, motioning towards my weapon, "Kiryū, you should put that away, too. Okay?"

Grabbing the vampire, I twisted, flipping him over my shoulder. I frowned when I didn't hear the satisfying sound of a body slamming against the ground.

I blinked finding Kain standing perfectly on his feet, staring at himself in confusion.

"Heh, how cool..." the model duo's lips quirked into near-identical smirks, "Ayame."

I frowned as my sister figure moved from behind Kain, making said vampire jump away in surprise.

"Keep the violence to a minimum Zero," Ayame ordered, "And towards those who deserve it."

She glanced behind me. Following her gaze I found it trained onto the female vampire I had held at gunpoint. I nodded in understanding.

"So Kaname Kuran," I adjusted my armband as Ayame positioned herself back to back with me, "Is the reason why you've suddenly all decided to gang up and take me down?"

I smirked darkly, cracking my knuckles as Ayame armed herself with her knives. "I'd like to see you try, vampires. I've been waiting for a chance like this."

Just as many were prepared to pounce, a loud cry intervened.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Yuuki leapt in, using Artemis to make her way to our side.

"No fighting allowed! Didn't you read that in the student handbook?" Yuuki reprimanded, "So regardless of whether it's Zero or a student from the Night Class who's trying to pick a fight, as a prefect, I simply will not allow it!"

"Always a daddy's girl," I heard Ayame murmur with a chuckle, her form relaxing at Yuuki's intervention.

"Look, can't we just drop this already?" Kain huffed.

The female vampire glared, before sighing. "Fine. It's not worth it anyway. Let's go back to class."

We watched as the Night Class retreated back into the school building.

"What's going on, Zero? Whatever it is, you can talk to me about it," Yuuki frowned, "I don't understand why... But lately, you haven't been acting like yourself."

She stopped in shock as I glared at her. Feeling her reach for my arm, I jerked it off.

"Just leave me alone."

I ignored Yuuki as she tried to follow after, only to be held back by Ayame. It was times like this that I appreciated having such an understanding sister like her.

* * *

**Ayame's POV**

I remained with Yuuki as we continued out patrols. I could tell she was deep in thought, probably about Zero considering how deeply she was frowning.

Just as I was about to get her attention, she suddenly ran off. My eyes widened as I dashed off after her. I turned the corner, frowning when I lost sight of her. Cursing under my breath, I bounded off to find Zero knowing that wherever he was, was where Yuuki was going to be.

My heart beat rapidly in my chest as I desperately searched for my brother. In his state, Yuuki finding him is the last thing he needs. Bounding up the staircase my eyes widened spotting Yuuki wrapped in Zero's arms. With no other choice, I flung my knife burying it into Zero's arm.

He growled, dropping Yuuki as he painfully ripped out the knife from his arm.

"Ayame?"

"YUUKI GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" I ordered, rushing up the steps.

Seeing Zero about to pounce the defenceless girl, I tackled him, struggling to pin him down.

"W-what's going on?! What's wrong with Zero?!" Yuuki cried.

I stabbed another knife into Zero's arm, hoping to weaken him just a bit.

"YUUKI LEAVE!" I commanded. Seeing her hesitation, I glared, "_NOW!_"

The girl had tears streaming down her cheeks before she ran off.

I grunted as Zero pushed against me, eyes red with bloodlust. I yelped as he suddenly turned us over, so I was the one being pinned down.

Lost in his bloodlust, he didn't hesitate as he buried his fangs in my neck. I groaned, the sensation of having my blood drawn out strange and painful with how deep his fangs were.

"Z-Zero, you have to stop..." I whispered feeling myself become lightheaded, "You have more control than this, _please_ Zero."

Biting my lip, I used all my strength to knee Zero in the stomach and kicked him away. I panted, pressing a hand against my wound as Zero slammed against the opposite wall of the stairwell.

Blood stained his lips and the front of his uniform, eyes glowing and fangs extended. Licking the blood off his hand, he stared at me horrified,

"Nee-san... I'm sorry."

I winced keeping a hand against my neck to maintain pressure. I didn't really think it through when I kicked Zero away, but by doing so, I made the wound worse as Zero didn't have time to remove his fangs from my neck correctly. What would have been two neat holes was now two large gouges across the right side of my neck.

"I-it's okay," I smiled weakly, "It's okay Zero, remember our promise?"

The boy nodded weakly, the red glow in his eyes fading the slightest to reveal his lavender orbs.

"Nothing's changed," I assured him, "Remember, always?"

Zero nodded, echoing my words. Just as he moved forward to assist me, another vampire made themselves known.

"So you've finally fallen to the bloodlust of the beasts, Kiryū Zero."

_"Kuran?"_

* * *

**It's 1:58 AM. I woke up remembering I forgot to post this chapter yesterday so here it is. Late but it's here. Not much to say but welcome to new readers. Leave your comments down below and I'll see ya all next week. **

**3 Lala**

**Updated: 19/03/21**


End file.
